Unfinished Business
by RosesFromPluto
Summary: Revised version of my other fic, How I Messed Up Everything. A better version. Chaos erupts when Rin goes missing and is picked up by an interesting stranger. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's Assassin: This chapter is practically intact from the original, so to those of you who read it before, this will seem very familiar. (Sorry about that) To new readers, thank you very much, I hope you enjoy the story! (Although the first chapter is the same, I've decided this story will go in a slightly different direction from the original)

**Disclaimer: C'mon, do you think _I have the money to own InuYasha? I'm a poor, broke teenager without a steady job, for heaven's sa-ke!_**

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Sesshoumaru's normally apathetic golden eyes lingered thoughtfully on the sleeping form of the dark-haired young girl, curled up against the base of a tree trunk, next to Ah'Un. His eyes softened slightly, a phenomenon few had witnessed. As hard as he tried to shut her out, this… human girl had somehow wormed her way into his cold heart.

His eyes regained their frost as he turned upon Jaken, the servile frog, and tossed a stone to wake him up. When the unlucky toad finished sputtering, he spoke in a flat voice. "Tell Rin I will be gone for several days. Watch her. You are not to follow." Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and strode out of the clearing. He did not look back. He never did. 

He quickened his steps as he emerged into the dusky evening air. The set features of Sesshoumaru's face took on a more intense look as his thoughts turned to the reason of his sudden departure. A rumor had reached his ears, a whisper of a dark shadow in the South – a threat greater than Naraku had ever been. 

          Sesshoumaru was going to see if the tale was true. The countryside passed by in a blur as Sesshoumaru practically flew in the direction of the evil. 

Jaken stole a glance at the still-sleeping Rin. Her breathing was even and deep and it appeared she would sleep the night through. He edged cautiously to the fringes of the clearing. It would be all right if he left her here for the night, and told her about Lord Sesshoumaru in the morning, wouldn't it? He nervously stole another glance at the sleeping girl, then bounded away. He had heard about a friendly gathering of frog-youkai that night, and he wasn't about to miss it for some stupid human child. 

(A/N: I wish Jaken would die or go away. I hate him.)

          A few minutes after the irresponsible Jaken ran off, Rin yawned and stretched. Sesshoumaru-sama was no where in sight, and Jaken was gone as well. Her eyes began to fill with tears. 

Suddenly Rin came up with an idea. "I'll go find Sesshoumaru-sama!" she thought brightly. Delighted with this course of action, she sprang out of the clearing, leaving Ah'Un behind. 

*A day or two later*

Rin was cold, hungry, and hopelessly lost. She had been wandering aimlessly in search of Sesshoumaru-sama for days. 

Rin possessed very little woodcraft, being so young and of human descent, yet she did know what little plants bore edible berries and shoots. It was probably that which kept her alive this long. That and the fact that the smell of Sesshoumaru still lingered about her, warning demons away. 

Rin came to a place where the plants grew thick and wild, forming a wall that only a small child such as she could get through. She wiggled past the barrier and came to a tiny clearing. Something told her Sesshoumaru was still no where near. She sat down and cried. 

          Almost as if catching her mood, the grey skies turned black and opened up the heavens, dumping chilly rain on her small body. There was a small cave at the edge of the clearing. Bent almost double in an effort to stay dry, Rin made her way towards that. 

          Kota felt…warm…a nice sensation she had not felt for some time…how many hundreds of years was it? She had long ago lost track. Yet there it was, the feeling of being…alive…how strange… She wanted to open her eyes, see the sky again…feel the gentle tingle of moonlight on her skin… maybe…maybe today…

          Rin's eyes widened when she stepped into the warm shelter. This was no ordinary cave in the forest. It was like an ancient shrine, though Rin did not know that. Blue fires burned in disks all around. Rippling pools of water restlessly stirred around the edges. In the center, on an enormous stone slab, lay a woman…no…a demon lady. 

          Her body was mostly covered by a long black cloak, untouched by the passing of countless years. Her thick, dark hair framed her pale face. Her ears were long and pointed, naming her a _youkai, _though Rin could not tell what kind of creature she was. 

Laid across her body was a magnificent chain scythe – still sharp, as evidenced by the faint gleam reflected off the blade. Strapped to her back were two additional blades, but the cloak concealed what they actually were. 

          She stirred. Rin leaned closer.

Kota struggled to lift the lids from her eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, they cracked open. It was as if a beam of light had shot through her world. When the brightness cleared, Kota was greeted by a pair of huge brown eyes, belonging to a child. She sat up, holding her head. 

Sesshoumaru had warned her not to meet strange demons. Keeping this advice in mind, Rin scampered off the body of the she-demon and back out into the rain, where she sought a different place to sleep.

'So long,' thought Kota. 'So long…' She looked around. The child was no where in sight. Kota put a hand to her cheek, and was delighted to be met with the warm flush of life. Her soul wanted to leap from her body and soar over the earth. At that moment, it probably could have, too. But there were things to be done.

Kota walked slowly out into the rain. Taking the form of a huge black leopard-like cat, she stalked off. 

          Rin had no where to go. It was still raining, and she had begun to cough. Finally she curled up under the wide leaves of some ancient tree, and slept fitfully. 

          Unbeknownst to Rin, she was watched by a pair of demonic green eyes from the surrounding underbrush. The catlike form glided over to the sleeping girl, and appeared to be indecisive. Finally it picked little Rin gently up in its jaws, and carried her away.

[I know nothing of raising children, little one. But I will care for you…] a warm, powerful voice spoke in her mind. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Shadow's Assassin: Sorry it's taking me so long to update this story! *dodges random projectiles* Uh… sorry? *toaster flies by head* 

**Toaster: Hey! Toasters are people too!**

**S'sA: Uhhh… sure… whatever floats your boat. **

Next Chapter will be out soon! I mean it this time! (Well, of course, all I have to do is revise it a bit…) 


	2. Chapter 2

**S's A: Don't own it. Never will. How depressing. **

**Hm.. This one's not changed all that much, either. Wonder what possessed me to completely repost it? I dunno. Only that it's just easier that way. *shrugs* I hope I'm not breaking any weird rules. They seem to have a lot of those lately, don't they? I mean, you're not allowed to post Author's Notes, can't have reader participation. I guess that means I can't ask advice. Yare, yare. I'll just shut up now. **

* ~ * ~ *

            Jaken came stumbling back to the cave an hour before dawn. He never seemed to learn how one measly glass of watered-down sake could affect someone of his minute size. He vaguely remembered something he had to do.

            "Kuso! Rin! Where is that little brat?" he muttered. He had to find her, and soon, or else Sesshoumaru-sama's return would be most unpleasant for all concerned. But mostly for him. He rubbed his head and cringed in anticipation. 

            He scurried away, calling, "Rin! Rin!" in his icky little voice. But Rin was no where in sight, and Jaken did not possess his master's keen sense of smell.

            Sesshoumaru had been three days gone when he finally reached his destination. Being a youkai lord, he usually got around faster, riding on Ah-Un, but this time, he did not wish to advertise his presence. He knew the meaning of caution. 

            This place he was in, it was in the heart of an area overrun by rogue demons. Sesshoumaru did not like the aura of this place. He felt himself to be in the presence of a being much older, and stronger, than himself.

(A/N: somebody stronger than Fluffy? What have I done? *hits self on head*) 

            There was a permeating stench of evil seeped into the land. It was repulsive. Sesshoumaru himself was not evil; he was cold, very, very cold - like the frost of a midwinter morning - but he was not completely evil.

            There was a tiny spark of compassion, or some like emotion, buried deeply in the recesses of his soul, hidden so well that even he was not fully aware of its existence. But none of that was important now.

            'What manner of creature could have caused this?' Sesshoumaru asked himself, surveying the scene before him. 

            Kota dispassionately regarded the human child curled up on the table where she herself had once lain. The fires were burning much higher now, thanks to the _youkai's _attention, bringing the temperature in the shrine-like cave up to a comfortable warmness. 

            The girl was sleeping peacefully now - no one remained sick for long after being treated by Kota and her herbal concoctions. The _youkai _was only thankful the plants she was familiar with still grew in the area. As of yet, she was not sure of the state of the world where she had found herself. That would take time, but Kota was a patient woman. 

            Speaking of patience. She shifted her eyes back to the girl's face. An ordinary face. Cute, but not beautiful, although it had the look of one used often for smiling. What was a child like this doing out all alone in the rain? Surely she had not been abandoned. The girl appeared to be well-cared for. 

            An earlier thought drifted through the _youkai's _mind. A lingering scent. Kota unfolded her legs and smoothly rose to a standing position and walked over to the stone table. Leaning over the girl's sleeping form, Kota breathed deeply through her nose. There it was again. Faint, almost completely obliterated by the rain, but still present. The personal smell of an adult male _youkai._An _inu, _most likely. That scent was only acquired through long association or a blood link. 

            Kota leaned closer. The girl was whispering in her sleep. "Sesshoumaru-sama." she breathed. Kota's brows contracted. Sesshoumaru-sama?

            InuYasha was bored. Very VERY bored. Kagome had gone back to the future again. Why did she always go back? Didn't she know how much he missed her? Wait! Where had that come from? He had a duty to Kikyo, didn't he? 

            Are you sure? asked an annoyingly sly voice in the back of his head.

            "Dammit," he muttered. Then he went to go see if there was any leftover Ramen he could eat. 

            Kagome sighed as she trudged back up to her house. It's not like she didn't like her home; she just hated leaving all her friends from the feudal era. Especially InuYasha. Following this thought, Kagome became briefly angry with herself. She just couldn't get over him, no matter how hard she tried.

            'I'm lucky he'll even be friends with me, with that Kikyo woman around,' she thought bitterly. Instantly she regretted this, thinking that she would just stoop to her level if she became mean like that. It just wasn't in her personality. And thus the cycle started over again. She'd come to grips with her feelings for the _hanyou _and his relationship with the dead _miko _Kikyo, then she'd see them together and become bitter all over again. 

            "Higurashi!" Kagome heard a voice she dreaded to hear. A voice that could only belong to. *dum dum dum! dramatic music plays* . Hojo! 

            "Oh, hey, Hojo-kun," she said, forcing a smile. 

            "Glad to see you're feeling better," he said. "That recurring bout of rheumatism must have been absolutely awful," he sympathized.

            Kagome was too depressed to sweatdrop. She just nodded, that bright smile still plastered on her face. 

            "Anyway," he continued, looking at the floor, "I was wondering if you'd be able to come to the movies with me this Saturday? That is, if you're sure you're feeling better."

            Kagome nodded. She couldn't talk. She was afraid if she forced the words out, she would cry. And then Hojo would ask what was wrong, and she'd have to make up another stupid lie. It wouldn't matter. InuYasha would just have to wait. 

            "See ya then," he called, waving to her as their paths parted. 

            Just then, one of her school friends, Eri, caught up with Kagome. Did the fates just hate her that much?

            "Oohh, does this mean you've gotten over that violent, rude, overprotective boyfriend that broke up with you?" she asked innocently. 

            "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Just keep it cool.

            "You're going out with Hojo this Saturday! Isn't that great?" 

            "I am?" Kagome was confused. Did she really say that?

            "Of course, silly! I'm so happy for you!" Eri exclaimed, hugged her, then ran off. 

            Oh well. What a great day. 

            InuYasha, finding that there was no ramen to be had anywhere in the feudal times, and aware that Kagome didn't want to see him, climbed back up into the branches of the Goshinboku where he sat brooding. 

(by the amazing powers of the authoress, everything suddenly turned the dusky colors of sunset)  

            InuYasha was thinking that he would rejoin the others for one night when he noticed Kikyo's soul collectors floating around. "Kikyo." he whispered. 

(A/N: Damn that bitch! 0.0 I can't continue with her for now. So the scene changes to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who are thinking much the same thing as me, only Shippo in more innocent terms.)

            Sango noticed the soul collectors flying around about the same time Miroku did. "So Kikyo's here again," she said softly.

            "I'm glad that Kagome-sama is not around," replied Miroku, behaving himself for once. 

            "InuYasha does not see how much it hurts Kagome-chan," said Sango. 

            Shippo yawned and woke. He saw the soul collectors and growled. "I guess that Kikyo woman is here again," he said, cutely annoyed for Kagome.

            "Yes, she is," Miroku said flatly. 

            Sango, as though she could guess what was on his mind from his tone, glared, privately agreed with the _hentai houshi_. All of them loved Kagome, and held no affection for the dead _miko_, Kikyo, who always seemed to cause trouble and not care at all. 

            "Then its safe to say InuYasha will not be joining us tonight," Sango said, shaking her head.

            "He's never around when Kagome's not here," muttered Shippo sleepily. 

            "Just go back to sleep, Shippo," Sango said soothingly.

            When the little kitsune finally drifted back into slumber, Sango and Miroku made eye contact over the firelight, telling each other without words that the tension between Kikyo and InuYasha and Kagome was sure to snap soon, and that maybe they would not like the outcome. 

            "Kikyo." InuYasha murmured again, sliding out of the tree to go look for her. He found her leaning against a tree, staring at him through eyes lazily half-closed. 

"Kikyo."

            "Can you not say anything besides my name, InuYasha?" she asked disdainfully. "I suppose not."

            InuYasha was rooted to the ground. He saw nothing but her cold eyes, beautiful to him, her perfect face. He longed for her touch, the feel of her lips upon his. 

            "InuYasha," the undead _miko_ said coolly, surveying him as one might look at a favorite pet dog. She smirked inwardly at the look of blind worship in the _hanyou's_ golden eyes. She traced one finger along his jawline and down his chest. 

            "Kikyo." he said again. 

            She touched her cold, lifeless lips softly to his for only a second, one blissful second, before shoving him away again. "Goodbye for now, InuYasha," she said, as coldly as ever. 

* ~ * ~ *

S's A: Hmm. I suppose I did change it, after all. Mostly just minor editing, but the whole scene with Kota is rewritten completely. 

**I'm actually feeling rather mellow at the moment, so I'll take this time to let you know that I absolutely HATE Kikyo (as she is now, anyway, I didn't particularly mind her before she died.) I wish she would just go to hell by herself. Save us all a lot of grief. **

**If any new readers want to see the original, it's titled "How I Messed Up Everything" in case you have a lot of time on your hands that you need to kill. **

**Angel64: Hm, a mistake on my part or hers? Not quite sure what you mean there. Kind? I dunno. I meant for it to be more of a reflex, like when somebody passes and you smile. But you can interpret it however you like. I really don't know where this is going. I guess a story always changes a bit in the retelling. **

**Marnkia: That he is! Thanks for reviewing! **


End file.
